


Slippers

by nerdyanddisney



Series: Good Omens Imagines [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Summary: Requested on tumblr





	Slippers

Crowley was proud of the harshness of his flat. There was nothing about it that felt like home. The only thing that kept it from feeling like a prison cell were the bright green plants, so when you moved in, he was thrown for a loop.

He has never been quite sure how or why you fell, but he had a hard time believing that you had actually fallen. Your decoration of his flat only strengthened his belief that you had never actually fallen.

He had to admit, it took some getting used to. The first time you tried to introduce a cushy, colored couch to the place, he freaked. Although, when he realized the comfort and the color made you happy, he started to allow it. At first, he compromised with a maroon colored, less cushy couch. 

That didn’t mean he didn’t tease you for it.

“Are those slippers?” he asks, stifling a laugh.

You glance down at your pink bunny slippers. “Is that you being mean? Again?”

“Well, I am a demon, love.”

“So am I, and I’m not this mean.”

“Some of us are better at it, love. It’s not your fault you aren’t so demonic.”

You pout. “You couldn’t be a demon if you tried.”


End file.
